meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
Fetesca
Geography Capital: Hosiana Main Populace: '''Humans, Dwarves and Halflings '''Languages: '''Fetescan, Halfling, Dwarven '''Government: '''Monarchic and Senatorial; Emperor Randall Ravennian '''Geography: '''Most of Fetesca is divided into either the lush farmland to the south or the thick Oak forests to the north. Many small rivers and lakes dot the countryside. '''Climate: '''The climate of Fetesca is split into two areas. In the south, the climate is much like that of Entrities, mild and calm. The north, however, gets much colder and in winter is known for bad storms and blizzards. '''Politics: Since the Imperialization of Fetesca by Queen Alyssa Ravennian, the Empire of Fetesca has grown immensely. With a focus on justice, the Fetescans wish to bring all people under the flag of their noble leadership. Currently a strong movement against Gwyneth and the Death Priests there seems to be Fetesca’s political focus. Trade: 'Fetesca trades with Medina, Gwyneth, Asteria, Ritsaku, the Gnome Protectorates and Arakeen. With the assimilation of Daggerport in Grompfk, Fetescans now receive trade from that continent as well as Icehearth. Duchies of Fetesca Hosiana Ruled by: Emperor Randall Ravenian Senator: Lord High Chamberlain Aldar Larina Description: Hosiana is the ruling city of Fetesca and as such is not a duchy proper. The Lord High Chamberlain runs the Senate and assures that things remain peaceful between the delegates. The high temple of the Holy Union is in the capital. The War Wizards of Fetesca have built their headquarters upon the land that was once the Academy of the Arcane and the Academy has one of their auxiliary Campuses in the city. Grayson Ruled by: Duke Silas Grayson Senator: Lady Nelisa Milian (The latest descendent of the Senators Family) Main Export: Foodstuffs and Medicinal Plants Ducal Seal: Blossoming Tree on a while field Descriptions: The entire area of Grayson is a huge forest with small fields for crops and areas for Villages cut into it. The Family Grayson is half elven and seems to remain that way, if from plan or by accident is unknown. The people of Grayson are great Herbalists and most of the plants used medicinally came directly or originally from here. In Grayson the Position of Senator is also past to one's descendants. The City of Grayson is built above the River of Elam. Special Personalities: None of note although many visiting dignitaries from Entrities stay here. Blackholm Ruled by: Duke Aramin Blackholm Senator: Lord Alcard Blackholm Ducal Seal: A black Castle on a dark maroon field. Main Export: Wine and Foodstuffs Description: Blackholm is the oldest city in Fetesca. It was founded before the country of Fetesca was formed the first time. The original Duke Blackholm served alongside Gregor Lyonsbane. After the fall of the Lyonsbane Dynasty the Blackholm family had taken control of Fetesca for about 120 years before the Chaos war. After the war the Blackholms were ousted in favor of the Grey Dynasty. Other than a single attempt at seperating from the Empire during the War of Lions, House Blackholm has been loyal servants of the crown. Darel Ruled By: Duchess Erian Delsol Senator: Lord Brakus Kramil (The Duchesses latest suitor) Main Export: Gold Ducal Seal: A gold Chalice held in a lace gloved hand on a blue field. Description: The Eastern part of Darel is basically little used farmland. The West in the foothills of Death Spire mountains is home to the largest collection of Gold Mines in Fetesca. The Vast majority of the gold used to mint Fetescan Coins comes from here. This being the case The Knights of Fetesca, and the church of the Holy Union, have large contingents here to protect the people from the predations of the undead from the mountains. This area is hotly contested by the forces of Malakos. Several small battles have been fought, but so far the Fetescans have managed to hold on to the mines. Soidan Ruled by: Duke Fargus Sharkbane Senator: Lord Varkon Sharksbane Main Export: Fish, Pearls and Trade from other continents Description: The Lands of Soidan are a metropolis of many different cultures. People from almost everywhere on Meaghana came here to trade. The Sharkbane Family descended from pirates that plagued the area several hundred years ago. The South of the Dukedom is forests used in the construction of ships. Soidon is the port where the Fetescan Navy is kept (what little of it there is.) This is also the area designated for all political meetings between the Empire of Fetesca and the Empire of the Sea Elves. Since the former Senatorial family, House Bkil, was outed as Devil worshippers, House Sharksbane has taken over the duty themselves. History 'Lyonsbane Dynasty (867 B.C. - 71 B.C.) 867 (BC)- 'Gregor Lyonsbane born. Little is known of the early life of Gregor Lyonsbane. The only confirmation of his birth is the statement of his age of 22, when he joined the Hosian rogue military unit in the north of the Giant’s Empire, in the year 845 BC. The original parchment upon which he signed his oath of loyalty remains mostly intact and is considered a national treasure of the Fetescan Empire. '''839 (BC)- '''Battle of Red Hills: Gregor’s first battle that we still have record of came to be known the Battle of Red Hills, and is generally thought to have occurred in the southern foothills of the Jhonish Mountain Range. By this time, Gregor served the Hosian military as a cavalry line officer. Two separate remaining sources speak of Gregor’s valor, and military skill allowing the beaten human forces to retreat from the onslaught of Hill Giant attacks in the region. A quote from the private journal of Aelus Blackholm speaks of Gregor: “We stood there, sure as the blood in our boots that our time had come. As I gave what I took for my last prayer, I heard Gregor’s damned bugler. Of all the men to sound your charge, Ol’ Gregor chooses one tone deaf as a stone. But that day it was sweeter than the prettiest of elvish songs. Next thing we know Gregor is leading his cavalry right over our line. And by this I mean he and his crazy boys leapt right over our bleeding heads! To the end of my days I will remember the look on those giant faces has Gregor charged ‘em. They musta thought it was Coronal himself on their heels! Never before seen a man fight and ride like Gregor did that day, and I don’t reckon I ever will.” '''839- 826 (BC) '''Giant’s War: Gregor is known to have fought in many of the battles of the last days of the Giant’s War, but unlike many of his contemporaries he did not follow the war south to the capital. It is generally believed that Gregor and his follower focused more on helping the peoples of the outer empire rebuild after the war passed them by. As more people came to aid Gregor’s exploits, his camp rapidly became a village, and then a city. In his customary piety Gregor named the city after his beloved god, Hosia. '''824 (BC) '''Gregor’s Marriage: In the spring of 824, at the age of 43, Gregor married Fetesia of Bilvon, the daughter of one of his line officers. For a dowry, Gregor pledged to clear the land of evil and make a country for “decent, honest, hardworking folk to make their own.” (''Libros Lyonsbane p 37) ''This pledge lead to the work of the remainder of Gregor’s life, the taming and founding of the country of Fetesca. This marriage is commonly referred to as the founding date of the country of Fetesca. However, is it a certainty that Hosiana was founded before this, and strong support for Elam and Blackholm having been founded before this time as well. '''798 (BC)- '''Dremite Conquest: With the end of the Giant's War, the wizards of the city of Drem far to the north of Fetesca, began reaching out to the young country. Engaged in his crusade to tame the land, Gregor was more than willing to accept the aid of the Dremites, even allowing his heir, Darvon, to learn the ways of Magic. This eventually paved the way for Fetesca to be essentially a vassal state to Drem by the end of Darvon’s life. '''795- 695 (BC) '''Century of Peace: With the protection of Drem, Fetesca was allowed to flourish over the next century. Much of the countries great stonework comes from this time, as the decendents of Gregor formed close ties to the dwarves that dwelt in the region. '''695 (BC) '''Brother’s War: The civil war of Drem had a great effect on Fetesca. The instability of the Lord city, caused a great deal of death and destruction in the northern reaches of the country, leading to a migration from the outlying areas to the city of Hosiana. As such when the city of Drem finally fell, Hosiana had the capability to take control of the countries workings in full. Faerlan Lyonsbane offered the wizards of the Arcane Brotherhood asylum in Hosiana, and financed the construction of their towers in exchange for a wealth of enchanted items. '''690- 390 (BC) '''The Lost Centuries: These three hundred years are easily the most difficult for me to accept as a historian. There is almost no remaining written record of this time, do in large part to the literary purges of the Elvish Empire that followed. What is known of this time is primarily gathered from elvish writings of a less than objective nature. It is known that sometime around the year 420 the Sharksbane line was founded when a family of pirates that plagued the Grey Ocean (at that time known as the Western Sea) were giving land and title in exchange for leaving the Fetescan ships alone. One thing that can be drawn from the elvish writings is that the Fetescans were proud and difficult people to control even at this time. The blood of Lyonsbane led the peoples of Fetesca from a position of strength, and allowed the Fetescans to gain control of the huge plains of their land from Hosiana, all the way to Krendal. A druidic text that I uncovered made the last certain note of this time. Due to over hunting the Fetescan Lion was made extinct during this period, driving a wedge between the nobility of the kingdom, and the druids that protected the plains. '''387 (BC) '''Fetesca goes to War: ith the fall of the Jhonlands, Fetesca’s history once again becomes clear with the entering of the war against Kreol. The king of the day, King Elmard Lyonsbane, a paladin of Hosia led his people to join the grey elves against the forces of Kreol. The tales tell of the glory that the Fetescan troops gained during this battle. While the war was fought King Elmard was known as a loyal and worthy king, and his line was strong. Alas, this was not to remain so... '''380 (BC) '''Death of Elmard: Early in the year 380, Elmard was found dead in his chambers and the cause of his death was unknown. Many of the nobles believed that one of their number assassinated the king, and as such they scrambled to support different claimants from amoung Elmard’s 9 children. The resulting chaos weakened the Fetescans as a rapid number of kings rose and fell within the span of a few small decades. '''334 (BC)- '''Coronation of Nathaniel the Just: With the support of House Blackholm the youngest grandson of King Elmard, Nathaniel was crowned king in the year 334, at the tender age of 19. In the early part of his reign his strength and wisdom lead to the end of many of the feuds between the greater houses. In time he came to be known as Nathaniel the Just, and it is said that even the elves came to him as a mediator and judge. The major change that Nathaniel brought to his people was the formation of the House of Lords, a senate formed of representatives of all the noble families and of the Church of Hosia. This new formation of government allowed all of the families to feel as if they had a stake in the running of Fetesca, and drew them together as a stronger force. '''319-313 (BC)- '''War of Arakeenian Aggression: This war, known as the Expansionist Battles in Arakeen, began a long and bloody history for the two nations. The Arakeenian attack force flew over the northern reaches of the Jhonish Mountains, and attacked the Duchy of Darel in an attack that was thought to have lead to the deaths of over 450 Fetescan civilians. The six year war ended in a stalemate after both countries gave much of their wealth and their young to the battle. It is important to know that neither country declared any lasting peace after this war, and the lack of any such treaty has been used as justification of renewed hostilities until the time of the Elvish conquest of both lands. '''296 (BC)- '''Death of Nathaniel the Just: The relatively young death of King Nathaniel shocked the Fetescan people. He reportedly died at the age of 57, from a weak heart, a condition that would return to plague several of his descendents. He was succeeded by his eldest son, Thomas Lyonsbane, who was known more for his humanitarian efforts in the west than for any great policy or historical significance. '''252 (BC)- '''Reign of Evan the Bloody: King Thomas was succeeded by his second son, Evan, after the death of his first son, Jakob, during border skirmishes with the Arakeenians. Whether from a sense of vengeance or his own desire for expansion, Evan sought more battle with Arakeen than any King before or since. Eventually, he gained the name, Evan the Bloody for his merciless massacre of Arakeenian troops. Anti-Arakeenian propaganda grew during this time, inciting the people of Fetesca with a hatred that burns brightly to this day. King Evan’s rule soured relations between Fetesca and the growing Elven empire, who believed Evan to be a barbaric leader that had betrayed the noble peaceful bearing of his forefathers. '''236(BC)- '''Summer of Tears: The summer of 236 was widely considered one of the worst in the history of Fetesca. Having suffered great losses during his continuing battles with Arakeen, King Evan instituted a draft, and by royal command all able bodied men older than fourteen were conscripted into the military. Through the summer King Evan lead Fetesca to great victories, although his casualty rate approached six in ten. '''237 (BC)-' Coronation of King Gregor the Lesser: Upon his return to Hosiana early in 237, King Evan was arrested by his last remaining son, Gregor, and was executed for crimes against the kingdom. King Gregor pledged that he would work his entire life to make up for the horrors that his father brought to the people. Due to the casualties of the Summer of Tears, King Gregor was forced to draw more upon their ties to the Elvish Empire, giving them a large stake in the governing of Fetesca. '218 (BC)- '''Coronation of King Mathis: The eldest son of King Gregor is possibly best considered a traditionalist. Upon receiving the crown he argued that the state of Fetesca was due primarily to the fact that the people had strayed from their traditions. During Mathis’ reign both gender and class roles were defined and strengthened. It became common policy to ostracize those that tried to move outside of these roles. King Mathis’ policies can even be seen today in the regimented social life of the Fetescan people. Due to this outlook, Mathis argued for the creation of a fulltime army that would be created from the men at arms of the duchies and baronies and overseen by the Knights of Fetesca, and funded directly from the royal treasury. '''178 (BC)- '''Coronation of the puppet King James: Possibly due to fear of the returning military might of Fetesca, the Elvish Empire began to subtly influence the political climate of Fetesca; such that when Mathis died in 178, his third son, James was placed on the throne by Elvish Loyalist within the House of Lords. During his reign he gave more and more to the elves. So much that by the time of his death in 146, Fetesca was an official realm of the Empire. '''146- 92 (BC)- '''Steward Kings of Fetesca: During this time Fetesca was ruled by a succession of Kings that served at the pleasure of the Elvish Empire. There is not much known about these rulers due to their seeming unimportance in the Empire, where most of the texts from this time originate. What is known is the years they ruled, most were killed by agents of the empire when they failed to live up to elvish expectations. *'146-135: 'King David the Weakblooded: The origin of this title is unknown, but he is mentioned with it in every text that mentions him from the time. *'135-130: 'King Mikas the Rebellious: David’s first son lasted only five years due to his unwillingness to bend knee to the Elves. He was eventually killed and replaced with his brother, Daniel. *'130-106: King Daniel the Obedient: King Daniel was known for his willingness to support and serve the Elvish Empire, and he is commonly believe to be the reason that Fetesca avoided much of the suffering that the Elves inflicted on the lesser races during this time. *'106-92:' King Grayven Lyonsbane: Nearly nothing is known about the rule of Grayven, he was succeeded by his son, and the last Lyonsbane king, Abelard the Pious 92(BC)- '''Coronation of Abelard the Pious: King Abelard, the last of his line, returned a measure of bravery and honor to his house in its last hours. A paladin in service to Hosia, Abelard lead the people of Fetesca in revolution against the corrupt elves, seeking to gain freedom for his people, rather than punish the elves for their crimes. '''71 (BC)- '''Battle of Hosiana: In spring 71, King Abelard lead his house guard in an armed revolt against the elves in Hosiana. In the span of two weeks, Abelard’s forces, including the Darkblades of Blackholm, defeated the elves and forced their retreat. Abelard died, childless, of a wound infection shortly after the battle. Blackholm Dynasty (71 B.C. - 2 A.C.) '''71(BC) '''The Blackholm Dynasty Upon Abelard’s death, his cousin Jarmon Blackholm was made king. Jarmon made the decision for Fetesca to join the rest of the rebellious territories in their hunting of the Elvish people and punishing them for their treatment. Jarmon and his line soon became corrupt with their power, and even after the calming of the war continued to use their power and the Knights of Fetesca for their own ends and glories. '50 (BC)- '''Coronation of Nemith the Elfkiller In the year 50, King Jarmon died and left his crown to his son Nemith a renowned elfslayer. During this time the wearing of tanned elf ears became popular for the nobles of Fetesca. '''22 (BC)- '''Coronation of Oren With the Coronation of Oren, Nemith’s eldest son, the corruption of the Knights of Fetesca was complete. By secret rituals the Knighthood was usurped to serve the house and person of the king above all others. During this time, the Knights were branded with hot manacles to show their slavery to the crown. '''4 (BC)- '''Thera and Aiden Grey exiled. Thera Grey, disguised as a young man, strove to join the Knights of Fetesca. During her test, when confronted with the corrupt rituals of the Knighthood she began to learn that it was not the house of Honor and Glory that she had been taught. After receiving her brands, she was uncovered as a woman, and she and her brother Aiden were exiled from the lands of Fetesca on pain of death. '''1 (AC)- '''Chaos War Fetesca suffered from the war when it was corrupted by the Demon prince of Sexual Predation. The already misogynistic tendencies prevalent in the country were warped to the service of the demons, until Thera and her comrades slew the Demon Prince, and returned Fetesca to normal. Grey Dynasty (2 A.C. - 66 A.C.) '''2 (AC)- '''Coronation of Thera After the end of the War, Thera and her husband Starlong returned to Fetesca to dispose King Oren, only to find that he has been struck down by Hosia’s might. With the gift of the Birthright sword, Hosia announced his intention for Thera to take the throne of Fetesca, founding the Grey Dynasty. One of her first acts as Queen was to disband the Knights of Fetesca, executing most of their members for crimes against Fetesca. '''26 (AC)- '''War of the Lycanthropes After 24 years of peace in Fetesca, a man named Barclay began a war to destroy Fetesca. He led a huge army of lycanthropes against Fetesca after his accomplices, Omadon and the Fox, had slain Thera and Starlong. During this time King Aspen reinstated the Knights of Fetesca with himself as its lead. King Aspen managed to win the war, but with great sacrifice including Viridian the paladin daughter of Mittierim and Pthalo. '''26 (AC)- '''Ascendance of Thera and Starlong After the All-Father’s purge of the elder Gods, Thera and Starlong were chosen as the gods of Bravery and Duty to replace them. Both Gods chose to remain close to Fetesca and soon eclipsed the worship of Hosia there. '''37 (AC)- '''Swordsheath Accords After the war between Arakeen and Medina, which lead to the ousting of the Red Dragon Lineage of the Sovereign, King Aspen brokered a peace treaty between Fetesca and the new human government of Arakeen. This peace lasted until the fall of Hosiana in 66 (AC) and is considered the longest peace that the two countries have ever had. '''55 (AC)- '''Fall of Haven In 55 AC the barony of Haven was conquered by the wizard, Tanlar Tham. Shortly thereafter the Barony was destroyed by a group of adventurers seeking vengeance against Tham. Much of the land of the former Barony became dead to all forms of magic. '''65 (AC)- '''Goblin War Goblin attacks on the good people of Meaghana increase. The goblins are lead by powerful clerics of Glug and by Goblinoid wizards empowered by a creature called the Megis. The goblins fielded three main forces, one traveled southeast and ravaged the lands of Kelemvor, one traveled to the North West to Hosiana and one traveled South West to Entrieties. Finally the legendary Tarrasque had arisen to destroy the north of Fetesca. Dark Age (66 A.C. - 120 A.C.) '''66 (AC)- '''Fate of Hosiana The city of Hosiana was beset by goblins; even the mighty Knights of Fetesca were unable to fend them off. The main city was breached and the goblins flooded into the city. The powerful magics of the goblins were destroying everything. The Academy of Magi attempted to escape into some other dimension to protect their magical knowledge. However the magics of the goblins foiled their efforts and they were lost in a blaze of energy, trapped in an alternate plane. Even King Rowen Grey fell in battle against the generals of the goblin forces, ending the Grey dynasty. When all seemed lost St. Konor of Robanus appeared. His forces began fighting back the goblin menace, and St. Konor himself went to battle the Generals of the Goblin forces. The battle lasted many days until St. Konor called upon the Righteous might of Robanus to strike down the goblin leaders. At his prayer a dark pillar of energy lowered itself from the heavens. The Goblin leaders were destroyed and St. Konor ascended to the right hand of Robanus. The powerful necromantic magics unleashed made the city of Hosiana unlivable, shattering the cohesion of Fetesca. '''67 (AC)- '''Battle of Karak-al-Kazark Early in the year 67, the goblin army terrorizing Northern Fetesca had finished off the human forces arrayed against them and began to destroy the Barony of Haven. Lord Godric Shultens, lead a force from Karak al Kazark of almost 100,000 dwarves into battle against the goblins and the Tarrasque.The Goblins were no match for the dwarves, however the Tarrasque was quite a different story. It was decimating the forces of Karak al Kazark. Finally Godric Shultens rose up against the Tarrasque. The battle was harsh and lasted many days. Finally the Tarrasque fell. Godric called upon Starlong, lord of Duty. To make sure that the Tarrasque would never trouble the people of Meaghana again. The power of the holy magics destroyed Godric's body, but by his sacrifice the Tarrasque was conquered. The story of Godric’s sacrifice lasted even though the so-called Dark Ages that followed, and lead to him being canonized as a saint in the church of Starlong. '''67-119 (AC)- '''The Dark Age The next 50 years is called the Dark Age by humans, primarily due to the fall of many of the larger human governments of Lerias during this time. In human lands, the various churches, especially those of Thera and Starlong, served as the only source of Order. Ravennian Dynasty (120 A.C. - Present 1073 A.C) '''120 (AC)- '''Purification of Hosiana: Ravenna Valina, paladin to Thera, reclaimed the birthright blade of the Fetescan Empire. The Blade chose Ravenna as the new ruler of the land, and with its power the dark energies that had held sway over the city were destroyed. Soon afterwards the rebuilding began. '''122 (AC)-' War of the Lions: Seeing the formation of two powerful enemies on its borders, Malakos and the new empire of Arakeen, Queen Ravenna of Hosiana decided that the Empire of Fetesca would need to be rebuilt to stand against them. Many of the city-states that once belonged to Fetesca rejoined immediately. Two, however, refused. Neither Gwyneth nor Blackholm wanted to rejoin the empire. The Priests of Gwyneth negotiated a peace treaty in which they would retain their independence and become trading partners with Fetesca. Blackholm would not sign any sort of non-aggression pact with the Fetescans and in Meaghier of 122, Blackholmian troops attacked Fetescans on their borders. The battle was a stalemate for nearly a year before the newly formed War Mages of Fetesca turned the tide and early in 123 Blackholm signed a treaty becoming a duchy of Fetesca again. '123 (AC)- '''Mage’s Return: The lost mage's of the Academy and the Dark Cabal returned from where they had left during the Great War. The Mages split into their former groups and have been totally silent to where they had retreated. Taking stock of the current situation, the Dark Cabal joined the New Empire in Arakeen, seeking to serve in the same manner they had served the old Empire. Seeing that the empire of Fetesca was more proactive than it had been before its reformation, the Academy of the Arcane left Fetesca. Some of their mages split to join the War Wizards but most of them claimed lands south of Medina as its main headquarters. '''124-290 (AC)- '''The Rule of Ravenna: Queen Ravenna ruled for what was considered a very long amount of time, even taking into account her elvish blood. It was commonly said that she had promised Thera that she would rebuild Hosiana, and the Goddess of Bravery choose to keep her alive until she accomplished that goal. '''290 (AC)- '''Death of Ravenna: In Hosier of the year 290, Ravenna died at the venerable age of 170, passing the crown to her son, Alras, who took the Dynastic name Ravennian to honor his mother’s accomplishments. '''290- 318 (AC) '''Rebuilding of Fetesca: Alras Ravennian, who came to be known as the Architect King, focused most of his time and energy rebuilding the country of Fetesca to the glory it had once known. Outside of the city of Hosiana, most of the major buildings were designed by him and paid for out of the royal treasury. In every city built by Alras he places huge statues of his mother, and named most of his creations after figures from the glorious past of Fetesca. '''318 (AC)- '''Death of Alras: In 318, Alras was killed while journeying to one of his work sites, by zealots dedicated to the off world war god, Ares. Alras was succeeded by his only son, Benjamin, who served as a paladin to Starlong. '''319 (AC)- '''War of Twilight Last: Using the military might of the Knights of Fetesca, and the religious power of his own church, King Benjamin sought the reason behind his father’s death, and eventually found it in the presence of clerics of these off world gods who had begun to travel to Lerias from other worlds beyond the edges of the Astral Plane. Seeing these priests as invaders King Benjamin turned the whole might of the Fetescan military against them. This began what has come to be known as the War of Twilight Last, a generational battle against outside forces bent on the destruction of the very faiths of Meaghana. This continual battle, lasting more than 200 years on and off, lead to the formation of a powerful and unified Fetesca, with a strong sense of faith in Thera and Starlong. '''319- 542 (AC)- '''The Holy Kings: During the War of Twilight Last the throne of Fetesca was filled by Benjamin’s decendents all of whom were powerful men of faith, paladins and priests all. The overwhelming support of the church of Thera by these kings, led to the strengthening of that church over that of Starlong. *'318-334: 'King Benjamin, Paladin of Starlong *'334-362: King Cephas, first son of Benjamin, priest of Thera *'362-370: '''King Daniel the Rash, first son of Cephas, paladin of Thera *'370-406: King Cephas the Younger, second son of Cephas, Priest of Thera * '406-425: '''King Viktor, second son of Cephas the Younger, Priest of Thera *'425-443: King Michael the Horsemaster, first son of Viktor, paladin of Starlong began the breeding of Fetescan warhorses. *'468-489: '''King Antios, first son of Michael, priest of Thera *'489-512:' King Daniel, third son of Michael, priest of Thera *'512-542: King Thomas, first son of Daniel, paladin of Thera, slayer of the Patriarch of the Church of Thor. '542 (AC)- '''Coronation of King Eric: After the sealing of Lerias from the contact of the off world God’s at the end of the War, Thomas stepped down in favor of his eldest son, Eric. Eric was the first king in over 200 years to not pledge himself to either church. Sometimes known as Eric the Secular, he dedicated himself to the strengthening of Fetesca by political alliance rather than religious conversion. This secularism allowed Fetesca to avoid much of the religious problems of the day, including the growing churches of Belandra and Kalim, and the destruction of a Theran temple by the forces of Brilla. '''544 (AC)-' Garden of the Gods: In an attempt to free Fetesca of what he saw as pointless arguments of religion, King Eric opened up the Royal Gardens to priests of all the Good and Neutrally aligned Gods, allowing the construction of shrines within Hosiana. King Eric promised religious freedoms to all those that worshipped at the shrines, provided that the keepers of the shrines paid as small stipend to the crown, which was to be used for public service projects. This acceptance of other faiths would served Fetesca well diplomatically in the political chaos to come. '553 (AC)- '''End of the Jhonlands curse: Due to the actions of an adventuring group known as the Order of the Violent Butterflies, the ancient curse of Jhonus was dispelled, bringing sunlight to the country of Malakos for the first time. This has led to a great crusade, supported heavily by the Fetescan crown to break the grip of the undead from the mountains, and drive the church of Seras underground, with some success. '''561- 879 (AC)- '''Road to Empire: With the death of King Eric in 561, the people of Fetesca worked to support his vision of a great land build by diplomacy and justice. By supporting worthy Kings in the lands to the south of them, the Kings of Fetesca began to gain in power and wealth, these kings came to be known as the Diplomat Kings. *'561-586: 'King Dyson, second son of Eric, negotiated the Whiterose Accord with the Faeborn dynasty in Medina. *'586-609: 'King Aaron, first son of Dyson, officially decried the government of Kantrus for their brutality in the taking of Pekonesti. *'609-638: 'King Peter, first son of Aaron, married the cousin of King Ramus Quall of Asteria, forming a mutually beneficial trade treaty between the two countries. *'638-660: 'King Franklin the Explorer, first son of Peter, supported continued charting and sea travel to the Sea of Shards. *'660-687: King Harold, first son of Franklin, lead to organized reclamation of the lands in northern Fetesca, that were reduced to wild magic lands. *'687-712: '''King Charles, first son of Harold, formed diplomatic relations with the newly rebuilt mage-city of Drem. '''696 (AC)- '''Rebuilding of Kingdom of Drem After the defeat of the Ordo Dremas, a brotherhood of Wizards lead by the larger magical colleges strove to undo the magical destruction done to the Blasted Lands, and eventually lead to the re-founding of the City of Drem. The city, located in what was once the Fetescan barony of Haven, was ruled by a council of Wizards, who have dedicated themselves to the study magic and the teaching of Lost Dremite magical lore, causing a renaissance of magical learning all over Meaghana. *'712-762: King Gerald the Long-lived, first son of Charles, rejected the offer of the Gnome Protectorates to build Rail-wagon track through Fetesca. *'762-794: '''King Gaius, first son of Gerald. *'794-806: 'King Paulus, first son of Gaius, converted to worship of the Holy Union. '''796(AC)- '''Joining of the Holy Union: In 796 (AC), a priest, scion of the House Ravennian, by the name of Carridus began spreading word of a divine revelation. Carridus preached that Duty and Bravery complete each other, and when together strengthen the forces of goodness and justice in the world, just as the union of a Man and Woman leads to the creation of new life. His followers worshipped both Gods in the name of the Holy Union. Carridus traveled the length and breadth of Fetesca, and the miracles attributed to him, drew him a great following. Many of the more traditional priests of Thera and Starlong believed that Carridus was a heretic, and eventually he was charged as an Omadonian who was leading the faithful into ruin. Carridus was arrested by the inquisition, and his trial was a public affair held in the grand garden in Hosiana. Much evidence was brought against Carridus and when asked to defend himself he said, “This you do for the love of power, the Holy Union knows of my truth. Do as you will, for your power is as nothing to them.” Carridus was found guilty of heresy, and sentenced to burn at the stake, the fire caught his robes and burned them to ash, but the fire would not touch the flesh of Carridus. With the fire around him, Carridus revealed the truth of the Holy Union in a sermon to the gathered. When he proclaimed the truth of the Holy Union the fires disappeared in a flash of holy light, and when the light was gone, Carridus stood garbed in pure white robes, with the Holy Symbol of the Union, Thera’s Blade clasped in the Gauntleted Hand of Starlong, set in a gold chain around his neck. The gathered people recognized the act as a true miracle, and Carridus immediately presided over the marriage of the High Priests of Thera, and Starlong, officially joining the two churches into the Church of the Holy Union *'806-839: King Micah, first son of Paulus, began a widespread claim on land beyond the borders of Fetesca. *'839-867: '''King Ambrose, first son of Micah, was a firm believer in the Holy Union, and applied their commandments to social life in Fetesca, leading to greater equality between men and women. *'867-891: Queen Alyssa, first Daughter of Ambrose, first queen to come to power in Fetesca peacefully. Reorganized the country into the Empire of Fetesca with the conquest of Drem, and the formation of Sebram. '''879 (AC)- '''Imperial declaration of Fetesca As the power of the Fetescan Crown grew under the Noble Leadership of the Ravennian Line, Fetesca began an outward push, claiming the Kingdom of Drem as well as several other cities in the Sea of Shards, and the trade post of Daggerport in Grompfk. In 879 AC, Queen Alyssa Ravennian declared herself Empress of the Fetescan Empire, reorganizing the country into a group of self-contained Kingdoms each paying tribute to the Crown of Fetesca in Hosiana. '''879-1068 (AC) Imperial Rule of House Ravennian The modern rule of Fetesca has come along distance from its roots. The early Imperial rulers of Fetesca seemed to act with the best interests of the world at heart, but as with all such things power has the tendency to corrupt and to turn ones eyes from the glories of the world to the glories of the self. Whether this is a long term change in Fetesca, or simply an aberration of history is too early to tell. *'879-916': King David, first son of Alyssa, redesigned the minting of Fetescan coins to feature his likeness. *'916-943: '''King Matthew, first son of David, known as a great patron of the Arts, and founded the Hosianan Theatrical Society, died unmarried and childless. *'943-976: King Brennan, first son of Matthew’s sister Clarice, began a large scale taxing of non-human industry, leading to the dwarven defection and formation of Eastforge in 970. *'976-1001: '''King Edward, first son of Brennan, astrologer that believe that the stars predicted the worlds end in the year 1000, and spent wild amounts of money on churches and cathedrals of the Holy Union to guarantee himself a place in the afterlife. *'1001-1046: 'King Payton, first son of Brennan, was known as a shrewd and canny negotiator, and managed to make much of the money back that his father wasted by trade negotiations with other countries. *'1046-1068: Queen Talia, first Daughter of Payton, ironically called the Virgin Queen. Was unmarried but had seven different children by six different fathers. Abdicated to her first son Altras, after an unsuccessful assassination attempt by her daughter Melisandra. *'1068-1069:' King Altras, first son of Talia, son of Valcav of House Blackholm. Joined the Fetescan army in 1060, and worked his way from private to Regimental Commander before taking the throne. Was assassinated just over a year after he was crowned by a Warlock in service to the devil Saeran. Due to many unpopular reforms he attempted, the house of Lords rejected his siblings that Altras was close to and eventually his youngest brother Randall became king. *'1069-Present': King Randall, third son of Talia. Randall was crowned at age 10, and his aunt Fiona is acting as Lady Regent until he reaches 16. Noted Fetescans Ravenne Valina Keres Blackholm Valina Ravennian Noted Adventuring Groups ((under construction)) Category:Country Category:Fetesca Category:Geography Category:Lerias